Carotenoids, including lutein and other xanthophylls, are natural compounds used in pigmenting compositions. They may be found in extracts of several different plants, including marigold and paprika plants. These plant extracts, referred to as oleoresins, are processed into formulations of carotenoids that may be used in a variety of industries.